


Maybe Baby

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: An unexpected pregnancy. But is it unwanted.





	1. A Wee Fright

“ What in the world is this?” Cait mumbles to herself as she steps out of bed. A wave of dizziness hits her. She is never sick. She is religious about her diet. She drinks water constantly and she takes vitamins including extra c and zinc through flu season. She really never got sick. But something was off now.

She gets dressed carefully. She was still a bit dizzy but it was slightly better. A passing thing Cait decides as she brushes her hair out. She doesn’t have to be at the make-up trailer this morning. They are just blocking for the rescue from Black Jack. It has to be throughly blocked with all the special effects and stunts.

She walks out and meets Sam right outside her door. He carries two huge cups of coffee.

“ Thanks hun.” She is thankful. She hopes the jolt of caffeine will take away the last of the dizziness that still lingers.

“ You are welcome. Are you alright love? You are a tad pale.”

She didn’t intend to tell him. They have been sleeping together. In a relationdhip for 6 weeks but she still held part of herself back. A survival instinct learned by being once bitten.

“ I ….am fine Sam. Just woke up a bit dizzy. Might be coming down with something.”

“ A bit dizzy! You should see the nurse.”

“ No! I am fine.” She walks towards the part of the set they are working on. He follows with a frown watching her carefully. She seems okay. She hasn’t stumbled.

It is a long day. By the end, they are ready for filming the next day. Everything is blocked and the special effects and stunts, both what they are doing themselves and what the stuntworkers are doing, have been mapped out. And Cait is desperately trying to hide the fact that she isn’t okay. The dizziness is back and she is slightly nauseous. She feels Sam’s eyes her all day.

“ You are not okay.” he states as they leave set together.

“ No. I am not.” There is no reason to deny it.

“ Dizziness back?”

“ Yes with some nausea.”

“ You must see the nurse.”

“ She isn’t on set. They will have to call her in.” she protests as they approach his trailer. It is closer and she needs to lay down.

“ So. Cait that is her job.”

“ It is probably a virus. Rest and fluids.”

“ Babe!”

“ Tell you what, if I still feel this way in the morning, I will see her. Will have to. I can’t film feeling this way.”

She has a good point but…

“ I promise Sam. I just want to lay down.”

He gets her situated on his bed with a big glass of juice. He is very worried but he wouldn’t push her. He knew her enough to know that would be the worse thing he could do. So he sits beside her carefully watching her. He holds her hand secretly taken her pulse. It is a bit fast but not fast enough to over role her wishes. She does seem better now that she is lying down. Her color is better.

She sleeps tucked in tight beside him. He is able to sleep once she was. Sometime in the middle of the night, she wakes him up.

“ What day is it?” she calks out badly startling him.

“ What? It is Tuesday.”

“ No what date?”

“ It is the 7th no, 8th. After midnight.”

“ Oh gawd. With everything going on, I didn’t realize.”

“ Cait, you are scaring me. What is going on?”

“ You should be scared. I think I know what is wrong.”

“ Cait.”

“ Sam I am late. By almost a week.”

“ Late.” Sam slowly becomes aware of what she is saying.“ So not a virus.”

“ No. I think I am pregnant Sam.”


	2. Two Pink Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A positive pregnancy test. Now what?

“ But…..we are careful. Really careful.” Sam stambers after a few moments of stunned silence.

“ Yes. But the only thing 100 percent effective is abstinence. And even that failed once.”

“ Right.” He runs his hands through his hair to stressed to get the joke.

“ Sam. We don’t know.”

“ Cait have you ever been late?”

“ No. Not since the first year which is always chaotic.”

“ Okay so…”

“ We.still don’t know. There is other reasons. Stress can also cause late periods. And, Sam, keeping the whole truth under wraps is stressful.”

“ We can tell the whole truth Cait. You know I am open to that.”

“ Well, we may.have to.” Her hands unconsciously run over her lower abdomen. Sam sees and gives her a stressed smile.

“ So Cait. What now?”

“ I think the next step is a home pregnancy test. You know where the lady pees on a stick.”

“ Pees on a stick? Really?”

“ Yes. Or pees in a cup and sticks the stick in it. Tests for the hormone producted during pregnancy.”

“ Have you been here before?”

“ Gawd no. But have had friends that have.”

“ And what was their results?”

“ One was. One wasn’t.”

“ Okay. Where would we get such a test?”

“ Any drug store, convenience store, box store. They are everywhere.”

“ Do you want me to go fetch one. I am sure I could find one somewhere.”

“ No. Not yet. We need to decide what to do if it is positive.”

“ Ahhh. Do you have any thoughts?”

“ Only a million. Bloody h*ll Sam, we have been together 6 weeks. I can barely find the courage to admit to myself how I feel about you. And now…”

“ And now we may have created something, someone out of that love.”

“ Yes.” She is unable to stay in bed any longer and starts to pace. Sam watches her with concern. “ Yes. And if we have what will it mean for us, for the show, our careers?”

“ Cait please come here. You are as.pale as a sheet.”

She sighs and walks over to him. He takes her in his arms. “ I love you. You know that, right?”

“ Yes. I do know that.”

“ And I know that if you are pregnant, that the ultimate decision on what to do is yours. But Cait, can you hear my opinion?”

“ Of course.”

“ I believe in your right to control over your body. I do but….Cait, that is you and I in there.” He places his hands over where the baby would be, if she is pregnant. “ I know it will be hard. Harder for you. I don’t know how Ron will handle it. But, for us, Cait, I have no doubt it will strengthen our relationship. To see you and I in a child.” He can’t continue as his eyes fill with tears.

“ Ah Sam.” She is crying too. They sob in each others arms. When they are cried out, Cait says, “ Go get a test baby. We have to know.”

 

“ How much longer?” Cait asks. Sam had found a 24 hour pharmacy. He bought three different types of test. Cait used them all. Now they wait.

“ One minute for the first one.” That one will produce two pink lines if positive. The others announce pregnancy with a + sign and the word pregnant respectively.

60 seconds later a nervous Cait asks Sam to look. He walks into the bathroom where all three sticks are lined up and looks.

The first clearly displays two pink lines. He swallows hard and looks to the next. There is a minute remaining but it already shows an +. It is enough. He doesn’t wait for the third to announce pregnant.

He picks up the first two and walks back into the.bedroom where Cait waits.

“ We.are.going to be parents.”


	3. Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they decide whether they want to stay pregnant.

Cait reachs for the sticks he holds with shaken hands. He hands them to her and she just stares for an endless moment.

“ And the third?”

He shrugs and says,“ I can go get it but I am sure it will confirm what we already know. We are pregnant Cait.”

“ We?”

“ Yes. I can’t carry our child..”

“ Our give birth or nurse it.” a still shocked Cait inturpts.

“ To true. But I am here, will be here for all that. If you let me.”

“ If I let you?”

“ You still haven’t, we still haven’t decided, have we, whether or not to have this child.”

This child. Cait, in a gesture as old as motherhood itself, places her hands over the place where their child grew. It would change everything. They can film around it, for awhile. With the way Terri designed the costumes for a long while. Maybe have the baby while on leave from filming. That could work. But then what? A playpen in the make-up trailer? Nursing between takes? Completely closing once open sets to keep the vultures away? Deep breath Balfe. Their is only one decision to make tonight. After the rest will come in time.

She looks at the man she is desperately in love with. The man who will be making all those decisions with her. And that thought calms her. Took some of the anxious, chaotic thoughts away. 

“ Sam. Please join me.”

He climbs back up on the bed beside her. She takes his hand, linking it to hers, and places both their hands where the growing baby rests.

“ I never intended to fall in love again. I never intended it to be with someone I work with. I never intended to get pregnant right now. And, if I did, I always thought the choice what to do about it would be easy. But reality is so much different. This tiny little stranger is you and me. Ours. I can’t imagine not seeing his or her face. Not hearing the first word. Seeing the first smile. And all the rest. It isn’t going to be easy but…..yes I will have this baby. And yes you will be here for everything.”

“ Thank you. I will be here. For morning sickness and midnight cravings. When you need to cry, to laugh. For childbirth classes. I will learn how to properly put a nappy on and how to swaddle.” 

“ I love you. And the wee stranger.”

He bend his head down and kisses her lower belly right below where their hands still rest. “ Do we tell?”

“ Normally I would say no until after the first trimester but with the circumstances, yes we will have to tell.”

“ Hmmm.” Sam lays his head over where their child lies and Cait runs her free hand through his hair.“ Wonder what their reaction will be?”

“ Loud.” Cait replies with a giggle.

“ Undoubtedly!” 

“ We should try to sleep. Call time is, oh gawd, two hours away!”

“ Yes. Can you sleep?”

“ Well I may need a bit of your famous sleep medicine.”

He grins up at her.“ I can do that.”


	4. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to tell people.

",How are you feeling?" a very anxious Sam hovers around Cait as they finish filming.

He would have prefered her not to do any of the stunts they were having her do. But he restrained himself from saying so. He knew his overprotectiveness wouldn't be appreciated.

" Tired but okay."

" Okay." 

" Thanks Sam. I know you would have preferred me not to do any stunts but until we tell them and I was very careful. I monitored my bodies reaction to all I was doing."

" You knew I was concerned?" 

",Of course. You have a glass face love and, if the roles were reversed, I would feel the same way.."

" We will have to tell them soon." 

" I know." They are walking back towards her trailer where she can check on Eddie and rest. " I just want to see an actual doctor."

" Do you doubt the accuracy of three different pregnancy tests?"

" No. I just want a due date and a list of does and don'ts." 

" Makes sense." He opens the door for her and she stumbles inside. He graps her before she falls. " Steady love." 

" I am more tired then I realized." He lifts her into his arms and carries her into her bed. He lays her down and slips her shoes off. She sighs content. 

" Will I get this type of service through-out this pregnancy." 

" Absolutely and after." 

" After will be all about Jr."

" No. I have more than enough love and attention for you both. I will bring you Eddie." 

" Thanks love." When he walks back in cradling Eddie, he finds her sound asleep. He smiles as he lays Eddie beside her. The cat curles up beside her mistress, and purring loudly, also falls asleep. 

 

Over the next few weeks, Cait and Sam see a doctor and get the pregnancy confirmed. The baby is healthy and due in July.

" I get your job is intense and reauires long hours. But I need you to rest when you are tired. Put your feet up even if it is just for ten minutes. Eat right. And no horseback riding after May." Dr McDonnell instructs. " 

Can we get that in writing?" Sam asks.

" Yes. And if your bosses have any questions, they can call me." 

They leave with a list of does and don'ts, a ultrasound picture( the baby is just a dot but the cutest dot they had ever seen), and diet instructions.

" So we tell them now?" Sam inquires as they leave.

" Yes."

"Okay. Don't worry love. It will be okay." 

 

" Yes guys. What is it?" They went straight to Ron's office from the doctor. They are armed with the ultrasound picture, a pregnancy confirmation, and the list of does and don'ts.

" We have news." Cait says. 

" Yes." Ron is distracted but they are about to get his full attention. 

" We are pregnant." Sam replies. 

Ron had been searching his desk for some paper he needs. He dropped a stack of them when he heard Sam's news

. " What? What did you say?" 

" I am pregnant. Sam and I are.".Cait confirms. 

" I thought that is what you said. Okay. So you will need off how long. I know it is an outpatient procedure but you will need a day or so to recover. So we can...." 

" Hold on Ron. You misunderstand. We are having a baby not an abortion." Cait inturpts.

" What? But....why in the world would you want to have it? You aren't married. You are working 12 hours plus a day. It makes no sense." 

" We are in love. We want our child. How hard is that to understand." Sam is furious. He didn't expect Ron to be happy but this..to try to talk them into an abortion. 

" In love? How long have you been boinking? Five six weeks."

" We are in love. We are having a child. He/she is due in July. This is a list of things my doctor says I can and can't do. I am sorry that the timing is horrid. But, you need to ajust. I am going to rest before we film tonight as my doctor ordered. Join me when you can Sam." So saying, Cait turns on her heels, after dropping the instructions on Ron's desk, and leaves.

" Isn't she something." Sam says with affection as he watchs her leave. 

" Are you crazy? Can't you talk her out of this insanity?" Ron asks as he picks up and studies the list Cait had dropped on his desk. 

" Why would I want to." Sam replies. " We wanted to let you know. Let us know when you want everyone else informed and how it affects filming. I am going to rest with my woman." He goes and follows Cait. A shocked Ron picks up the phone and starts making phone calls.


End file.
